


soft & warm

by floristyunho (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, chanhee is the most whipped for smooches tho, they love kissing each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/floristyunho
Summary: Chanhee and Changmin often spend time at Younghoon's house. They decide to make some change to their usual cuddling in bed all day by cuddling in a pillow fort instead.





	soft & warm

It was a quiet a fternoon and  Chanhee and  Changmin were way too bored to spend it like  t he y did literally every other day.  It was becoming monotonous and they wanted to do something fun for a change but they wanted to do it all together.  Therefore, while  Younghoon was taking a  quick  shower, the two made a plan and took every single pillow, blanket, and sheet  that they could find  in the house and gathered them all in the living room, giggling quietly as they were wondering how would  Younghoon react. They thought it was a better idea to take them in the living room than to keep them in the bedroom because the living room had underfloor heating. They wanted to stay warm even though it wasn’t all that cold outside.

Maybe they took the words “make yourself at home” that  Younghoon told them the very first time they went to his house way too seriously because at this point they didn't even care, they just did whatever they wanted as if it was their own house. And it probably really counted as their second home since they were there almost every single day, spending time with their boyfriend while his parents were at work. Of course, they weren’t so sneaky and  Younghoon’s parents obviously knew because sometimes the two boys were staying for a sleepover but only with the excuse that they had a gaming night .  In all honesty,  Chanhee got bored easily and had nothing to do at his house when he was alone, he could rarely invite anyone over. Meanwhile,  Changmin didn’t like staying at his own home and didn’t even get the chance to think about spending time with  Younghoon and  Chanhee there.

Changmin sat comfortably in one end of the couch and spread his legs slightly to make space for Chanhee, who lied down on  his stomach on  top of him and snuggled against him. He closed his eyes and pressed a small kiss against  Changmin's jawline while the other was playing on his phone, both waiting for  Younghoon .

The pink haired boy started slowly tracing his fingers up and down along  Changmin's arm. “I wonder if we’ ll be  able to make a pillow fort big enough to fit the three of us,” he thought out loud, tilting his head up slightly and looked at his boyfriend.

“Of course.”  Changmin left his phone beside himself on the couch, bringing his hand up to cup  Chanhee's cheeks and pecking his lips.  “Even though  Younghoon is a little taller than us, I’m sure we will manage to make it big and spacious.”  He lightly squished his cheeks, making him frown a little. Chanhee puckered his lips lightly and  Changmin quickly took the hint, leaning in and kissing him softly. The other smiled against his lips and kissed back, trying his best to not get too carried away. The feeling of  Changmin’s lips against his own was heavenly and he knew that no matter how many times they  kissed, his heart would always flutter a little. The same applied for  Younghoon , of course.

In the matter of a few seconds, th ey suddenly  pulled away from the kiss and  looked at the direction of the open door, towards the hallway, when they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“He’s on his way,”  Chanhee whispered before cuddling into  Changmin again , placing a hand over his mouth as he giggled to himself .

The first thing  Younghoon did after he stepped out of the bathroom was to go to the bedroom. Things, such as everything from the bed disappearing except the bed itself, couldn’t be left unnoticed even for him .  Younghoon quickly dressed up while wondering what happened. Then, he went to the living room and all of his questions were answered. Or at least all of them. He was still confused.

“What are you two doing?” He questioned, walking over to the couch and gesturing at the pile on the ground.

The two boys on the couch were looking at him sweetly, making him wonder what did they have in mind .  Luckily, he got an answer soon enough.  “Pillow fort?”  Changmin suggested even though it looked like everything else but a pillow fort.

“Doesn’t look like one , ” the taller stated as if he had read  Changmin's thoughts.

Chanhee moved a little  to get off of  Changmin and t he y  s a t at the edge of the couch. “We wanted to build it with you,” Chanhee explained, reaching out and gently tracing his fingers along Younghoon's side.

“I see.”  Younghoon nodded lightly and let out a sigh. He was constantly glancing at the pile, wondering where did  the two boys get all these pillows from as if it wasn't his own house for him to know. “ Where should we start from?”

Chanhee and  Changmin got up from the couch almost at the same time, both humming as they looked down. Finally,  Chanhee moved to push the coffee table closer to wards the TV and further away so there was enough space for the fort. Younghoon helped him carry two chairs so he could spread one of the sheets above them, reaching to the couch. He then put pillows at the ends so it wouldn’t slip away. Their fort had some sort of a ceiling now. He put more sheets so it had curtains too and maybe it was lacking logic that he started from that part of the building process but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

Younghoon and  Changmin spread a sheet and  two  blanket s on the ground between the couch and the chairs so they wouldn't lie directly onto the hard floor. They surrounded the fort with pillows and left three for themselves.

Chanhee crawled in with the remaining blankets. After placing them, he poked his head out through the “curtains” and looked up at his boyfriends. “It’s ready,” he announced with a huge grin. He went back in and lied down in the middle,  Changmin and  Younghoon joining him in soon after.

“Why are you the one in the middle?”  Younghoon whined as he was used to being the one in the middle, always sandwiched by the younger boys. They had never really done it any other way. Not that he really minded it but it was just weird and unusual.

Chanhee only shrugged and smiled innocently. “Thought it would be a good change. Also, I can give you kisses so you keep quiet about it just this time , baby.” His eyelashes fluttered so he was sure he could convince him.

Even though he was convinced already and wasn’t going to put up a fight about it,  Younghoon nodded lightly, agreeing with the offer. He lied down on his side and leaned closer towards  Chanhee , pressing his lips against his. The younger closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around  his n eck , pulling  him as close as possible  and  kissing him gently as he tangled his fingers in his hair . He sneaked his free hand behind himself so he could hold  Changmin's hand, intertwining their fingers together as he was kissing  Younghoon .

After he pulled away, he tilted his head to the opposite direction  to  kiss  Changmin , too, not wanting to make him feel left out even though he had already given him a kiss while Younghoon was showering.

He wrapped his arms around  Changmin and  Younghoon , snuggling them both against himself.  Changmin moved and made himself more comfortable, lying down on his stomach and burying his face  in the crook of  Chanhee's neck, one leg thrown over the older boy's. Younghoon was snuggled against  Chanhee's side and left kisses over his cheek.

They were lying in silence for a while , the only sounds that broke it being the occasional kisses they exchanged between each other and the quiet shifting as they moved little by little to make themselves more comfortable.

Changmin ended up crawling on top of  Chanhee . That way it was easier for him to hold  Younghoon's hand. He moved closer to the  eldest and rested his head on top of  Chanhee's shoulder as he kissed him. He was smiling against his lips and caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.

“I want kisses, too.”  Chanhee sulked, interrupting the kiss and bringing his boyfriends' attention to himself.

“But you already got kisses from the both of us, angel.”  Changmin gently caressed his cheek. He press ed a few small  kisses against the corner of  Chanhee's lips. “Or you just want all the attention for yourself, hm?”

Him and  Younghoon giggled softly,  noticing how blush spread across  Chanhee’s cheeks as he didn’t want to admit that  Changmin’s assumption was true. They  glanc ed at each other and nodd ed lightly before attacking Chanhee with many pecks all over his face, making him burst into a fit of giggles.

“Happy now?”  Younghoon asked when thney were done , nuzzling his nose against Chanhee's cheek.

“Yes. My boys  always know how to  make me the happiest.”

The three of them hummed contently and cuddled up more, closing their eyes.

The specific feeling of comfort from being surrounded by soft blankets and pillows and the additional warmth from the floor made the three so relaxed. They didn’t want to move at all. They felt like they could stay there forever.

Younghoon was the first to give into the warmth, falling into light slumber. As the other boys heard the quiet snores, they looked at him adoringly.  Changmin placed a peck against his cheek, careful enough to not wake him up.

“He’s so cute,”  Changmin commented in a whisper, receiving a nod in agreement.

“Maybe we should also take a nap, what do you think?”  Chanhee shifted his gaze from  Younghoon to the orange haired boy, sliding his hand underneath his shirt and caressing his bare waist gently.

“Sounds good.”  Changmin hummed softly at the gentle touch and how warm the other’s fingers felt. He closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them almost right after. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

As the younger rested his head against  Chanhee’s chest, the latter kissed the top of his head and smiled. The two drifted off to sleep not long after, joining Younghoon into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my new [twitter account](https://twitter.com/floristyunho) and let's be friends !!
> 
> [main twitter](https://twitter.com/93huitaek) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/floristyunho)


End file.
